A Chistmas StoryBeyBlade Style
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: It's chirstmas time in the beybalde world and everyone is going home for the hoildays, but when the guys find out what Kai's holiday is like there's a change in plans and what does Boris and Voltaire want to do to Kai?


MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annie: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: Oh joy!

Shut up, Kai. We have a special one-shot Beyblade fan fic for you to read!

Kai: Another one?

Annie: Yes another one and I still can't believe that I wrote this before Thanksgiving! But I wrote it none the less and it's a very _LONG_ one-shot.

Yes, like 21 pages long.

Annie: Yes 21 pages, the longest I've ever written!! OMG!!!!! 21 PAGES!!!! (_Starts_ _going crazy and runs around like a lunatic._)

Oh brother...--U we don't own Beyblade only our OC's. (_Whacks Annie on the head stopping her from being crazy._)

Annie: Enjoy. (_Says while give SB the death glare and rubs her head where SB hit her._)

Summary: It's Christmas time in the beybalde world and everyone is going home for the holidays, but when the guys find out what Kai's holiday is like there's a change in plans and what does Boris and Voltaire want to do to Kai? And who is this strange girl who looks like Kai? Will the guys be able to stop Boris and Voltaire from hurting Kai? Or will they fail?

**NOTE: This takes place a year after G Rev so everyone will be wearing their G Rev outfits except Boris, Voltaire, and Kenny who are in their outfits from season one and Hillary who will be wearing what want her too.** **and I've changed very little because its Chirstmas!!!**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold, but beautiful day out side and five boys and a one girl where sitting around talking about the upcoming holiday, well all but one.

One of the boys sat away from his friends, he had two toned blue hair, crimson eyes, pail skin, and two blue triangles on each check. He wore a black jacket over a navy blue tee-shirt and matching pants, he also had a white scarf that went to his ankles in two tails, and black gloves.

'_I don't see what the big deal is over that particular day any way. For me that day is just another ordinary day.'_ He thought to himself before opening his eyes to look at his friends who were still talking.

"I can't wait to finish my Christmas shopping...Oh that reminds me I have to go so I can do that," said the girl who had ruby red eyes, and shoulder length brown hair. She wore a pink long sleeved scoop neck tee-shirt, and light blue jeans, but she would normally wear a skirt, but it was too cold for one since it was almost Christmas.

"Bye Hillary!" The four boys who have been talking said as Hillary left them to finish her shopping.

"Hey Kai, why are you sitting over there? Why don't you come join us?" asked the blonde haired boy with crystal blue eyes. He wore a yellow and green tee-shirt with an orange star on it, orange pants and green gloves.

The boy named Kai sighed but stayed where he was and asked a question that has been on his mind, since they started talking about it "What is the big deal with Christmas any way?"

His friends just stared at him for a few minutes not believing what they where hearing.

"Are you serious?!" exclaimed the navy haired boy who had dark blue eyes and wore a yellow tee-shirt with a red jacket over it, blue jeans, blue gloves, and he had a hat on backwards.

"Yes, Tyson. I am serious; I don't see what the deal is any way." Kai replied.

"What are your Christmas's like anyway, Kai?" asked the smallest boy who had brown hair and wore glasses. He wore a white tee-shirt with a green tie and brown shorts.

"Do you really want to know?" Kai asked as the others nodded and he decided to tell them even if they weren't going to like what they where going to hear.

"Ok you asked and you got it. I don't get a Christmas party or anything. All I get are beatings till I pass out from the pain, burns, get whipped, and maybe electrocuted, and that's just another normal day for me." Kai said with watery eyes, because he wanted a normal Christmas for once so badly and probley never would if his grandfather succeeded in killing him that year when he went back to his grandfather's mansion for the holidays.

"Oh Kai," said the navy haired boy named Tyson who was felling truly sorry for one of his closest friends.

They were all shocked to hear what kind of holiday their two toned hair friend would be reserving that year, and every year at that.

"You're right Kai we don't like what you said; but I have an idea to fix that," said the one person who hasn't said anything for a while with a smirk on his face. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, golden colored eyes. And he wore a Chinese style out fit.

"How so?" Kai asked looking up at his friend that spoke; curious to know what he was talking about and tilted his head to the side.

"Well...how about we throw a Christmas party and you can have a real Christmas holiday." He told them.

"Hey yeah! That's a great idea, Rei! And we can have here at my place!" said Tyson excitedly.

"I don't know..." said Kai not entirely sure about a party as he look down at his lap. (A/N: They are sitting cross-legged on the floor of Tyson's dojo.)

'_It sounds like a good idea, but what about grandfather? I have a bad feeling that if he finds out about this he'll hurt my friends and he'll beat me until I pass out or until I'm dead.'_ Kai thought with a frown.

"What's the matter Kai?" asked Rei noticing the frown on his face.

"I was just thinking about something..." Said Kai not wanting to talk about it.

"Is it about your grandfather?" asked the blonde surprising Kai as he look up to meet a concerned look in his blonde haired friend's eyes.

"Y...yes Max, it is." Kai admitted hanging his head breaking the eye contact.

"Don't worry about him Kai; we won't let him spoil the party." Said the boy with glasses as Kai looked back up at them.

"Kenny's right, Kai. So how about it?" said Tyson.

"Well...I guess so...alright. We can have a party." Kai agreed when he saw the expected looks on his friend's faces, but they didn't know about the trouble that was right around the corner.

'_Maybe this party won't be a bad idea after all, but still I hope they're right about my grandfather.'_ Kai thought with a small smile as he watched the guys plan out what they needed to do and get for the party, and the planning went late into the night and they went to bed and fell asleep right away, except for Kai who was laying awake thinking about his past.

'_I wonder if I ever had a real Christmas before my life turned up side down...'_ Kai thought before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.

**Kai's dream...**

"Where am I? Why is it so dark?" Kai asked and then the darkness disappeared and he was in a room with a Christmas tree, and presents, and four people sitting around, two of them, a boy and girl, were about three years old and they looked a lot like each other and the boy look like a three year old version of himself.

'_OH WOW!! Look what I got from grandpa!'_ exclaimed the little girl holding up a light blue Beyblade.

'_That's nothing look at mine!'_ Said the boy holding up a blue and red Beyblade as well.

"That blade looks like mine." Said Kai.

'That's because that is yours back when you got your very first Bey blade,' came a female voice.

"Who's there?" Kai demeaned.

'I'm the woman sitting in the chair watching the children,' the voice said.

"Wait a minute if that's me as a three year old then the adults are my parents, and the three year old girl is...my...sister?!" Kai exclaimed realizing that what he was seeing was his past, or part of it.

'Yes that is us, before our happy life was destroyed.' The voice said with a hint of sadness and anger.

"Wait a sec. If you said that you are the woman in the chair then that means you are...my mother?" Kai asked as she appeared in front of him.

'Yes, child, I am.' She replied.

"So if that was us before our lives changed for the worse...then I did have a real Christmas!" Said Kai happily knowing that he did have a normal Christmas, like the one his friend where throwing him.

'You are correct again.' Said a male's voice.

"Father?" Kai asked.

'Yes, it is I, my son.' He replied as he appeared next to his mother smiling.

'We have been listening to your wishes for a happy Christmas, and we were unable to do it before but now we can and your friends will be surprised when your sister comes to join you for the holidays.' Said his mother with a smile.

'Do you remember her name?' his father asked him.

"I'm not sure. But in my dreams of her I always hear someone calling her Cathy." Kai told them.

'And you are right.' His mother said.

'We must go now, son, but remember that Cathy will be stopping by, with her team, and your friends are right we will make sure your grandfather will not interfere with your party. Good bye little one. We will always be with you and love you.' His father said before he vanished into the darkness that was now around them.

'Good bye Little Phoenix, take care and don't let the fire in your heart ever go out.' Said his mother, with a soft and caring smile, before for she faded into the darkness as well.

"Bye mother, father." said Kai softly as the darkness closed in on him.

**End of Kai's dream...

* * *

**

"Kai, hey Kai wake up!" Said Rei shaking Kai's shoulder as Kai woke up and looked at Rei sleepily.

"Rei? W...what time is it?" Kai asked sleepily while rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

"10:30. you've slept in." Rei replied with a smile as he watched Kai's eyes wined when the realization sank in that he was the last one to wake up.

"Fuck! Why didn't you wake me earlier?!" Kai half-asked, half-yelled at Rei, as he grabbed his cloths.

"Everyone got up and decided to let you sleep in for about an hour but we got caught up in what we were doing that we lost track of time, and we didn't realize it until a few minutes ago when we were done." Rei explained as he followed Kai to the bath room so he could get ready and stood out side the door waiting for Kai to come back out, dressed.

"You know? For some reason I can't stay mad at anyone of you for long, accept Tyson, _only_ when he pushes me too far. I forgive you guys." Kai sighed as he came out of the bathroom and put his things away, before following Rei to the living room where the others were waiting for them.

"We heard everything you said, Kai, and the guys told me what happened yesterday after I left." Said Hillary with a gentle smile .

"So are we going to finish the shopping?" asked Max.

"Finish the shopping?" asked Kai tilting his head to the right side.

"Yep. We had done some shopping before Rei woke you up. Weren't you curious to know what we have been doing early this morning?" Tyson asked as Kai nodded his head, wanting to know what his friends have been up to.

"Now that you're up you can join us in finishing up the shopping." Said Kenny.

'_I'm not sure if I should tell them about shopping. I've never really gone shopping before but then again...I might have and don't remember it.'_ Kai thought.

"Ummm...Guys?" Kai said a little nervous.

"What is it Kai?" asked Max.

"Ummm... I have ummm...never gone uhhh...shopping before." Kai said blushing.

"You've never gone shopping?!" Hillary asked in surprise.

"Well that or if I did I don't remember ever doing it." Kai admitted still blushing while looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry Kai; you don't have to be embarrassed by it. We'll help you out ok?" Rei told him as he looked up and nodded his head before following the others to town to go shopping.

After a couple of hours of shopping they went back to the dojo to rest and figure out who to invite over for the party. And in the end they decided to invite the Saint Shields, the White Tigers, the Majestics, the All Stars, the Physics, and the Demolition Boys and they sent out the invites and that's when the trouble started when they heard something that came from outside.

"Hey? What was that?" Hillary asked as she stood up to find out, but a vision of everyone dead came into Kai's head, as she walked towards the door.

"Hillary wait a minute. I'll go and see what the sound was." He said as got up and walked over to her.

"Are you sure Kai?" Tyson asked as Kai nodded, he didn't want to tell them about his really horrorable vision of them dead, and he didn't want them to worry.

* * *

Outside Boris stood waiting with Voltaire, for some one, more likely Kai, to come out side and investigate the noise they made to get their attention. And soon enough Kai stepped out side not seeing anything out of the ordinary about he felt a presence in the garden...

'_I know Grandfather is out here with Boris...I think I should let them know I can sense them, or should I inform the others...no I shouldn't, they'll be hurt and I don't want that, but they will want to know what going on if I tell Grandfather and Boris that I know they're here...I will just have to take that chance then.'_ Kai thought to himself before speaking in Russian, knowing that the others will wonder who he's talking to.

"You can't hide Grandfather. I know you are here, so show yourself!" Kai demeaned in Russian and sure enough he heard the other come over to see who he was talking to.

"Stay inside, Rei. My Grandfather is out here and I know he'll hurt you and the others if you come outside to help me, so stay there." Kai said softly in Chinese so Rei would warn the others.

* * *

Inside, Rei heard Kai and did just that and told the others and they were shocked that Voltaire was outside.

"We've got to help him." Hillary whispered.

"You're right we should but Kai said that we'll get hurt if we go out to help him." Said Rei softly.

"So how are we to help him? Remember what he said what kind of Christmas he'll get if he's with his grandfather?" asked Max in a quite voice.

"I know Max, but let's just wait and see what happens." Said Rei quietly as the others agreed.

* * *

While they were talking about how to help Kai, Voltaire came out of the shadows and approached Kai.

"Well my dear Grandson, how are you? Are you ready to come home and spend the holiday with me?" Voltaire asked Kai with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that Kai noticed right away.

"Not this year Grandfather, not ever. I'm staying here with my friends and they are throwing a party so I can see what it like because I told them what my holiday would be like if I was with you." Kai said in Japanese so the other could understand him.

"Well isn't that nice, but you will be coming home with me right now." Voltaire replied with sarcasm in his voice in Japanese.

"No. I will not." Kai said in a dangerous tone of voice.

"Now that's no way to talk to your grandfather." Said Boris as he stepped up next to Voltaire.

"You're an old hag, Boris and I will not go any where with the likes of an old hag and an old crippled sleazes ball." Said Kai with a smirk on his face and in side the others had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing out loud at the names that Kai called Boris and Voltaire.

Voltaire was now mad and he nodded at Boris who nodded in return and pulled out a gun and aimed it at Kai who took a step back in surprise, because he wasn't expecting them to go this far just to get him back home since he didn't go home yesterday, when he was supposed too.

"What's the matter Kai? Have you gotten weak?" Boris asked as Kai shook his head no, when Boris ready the gun to shoot Kai, but then just before he could pull the trigger, Tyson's Grandfather stepped in to save the day when he jumped out of nowhere and hit Boris on the head with his Kendo stick! And Kai tripped as he backed away from Boris and fell to the ground in surprise as he back up some more to get away from him, who was now angrily looking at Tyson's Grandpa how got in his way.

"I will not let you hurt my little homey's friend! You dig?" He asked Boris.

"Grandpa what are you...oh my god!" said Tyson as he opened the door, because he heard his grandfather's voice, and found Boris and Voltaire outside facing them and Kai was sitting on the ground in shock and his grandpa standing between Boris, who was holding the gun, and Kai who had fear written all over his face.

The others came out side to see what was going on and their jaws dropped in shock as well.

"We'll be back to get you next time, Kai." Voltaire told him angrily in Russian and Boris pulled the trigger and shot Kai in the arm before leaving.

The bullet didn't go in, it just grazed his arm, on the count that Tyson's Grandpa stood in his way of doing some serious damage to Kai, and the others rushed over to him to see if he was alright.

"Kai! Are you alright?" asked Hillary concerned as Kai nodded weakly, he was too shocked to say anything, so Rei helped him to he feet and they walked inside with Tyson's grandpa, who then went to get the first aid kit so they could bandage up Kai's wound.

"Are you sure you're alright?" asked Tyson after his grandpa left them to tend to Kai's wound.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a little shaken up, that's all." Kai replied, finding his voice again to speak, as Rei put the bandage on his arm.

"There, all done. Now we better make sure he doesn't come back again, Right Kai?" Said Rei looking at his team caption in the eyes.

"Yeah. He said he'll be back." Kai said wearily as they got ready for bed and Kai laid awake thinking about what just happened to him.

'_I wonder if he'll come back like he said he would. I hope that the others can keep him away, and I have to thank Tyson's Grandfather for stepping in when he did. Because if he didn't then I would have been hurt badly or been killed and they would've taken me to the mansion if I was still alive and gotten a 'normal Christmas' as they call it, yeah right, normal nothing. But...I wonder when my sister will come or if she even will. I haven't seen her in a very long time...we have so much to talk about. She doesn't know what I've been doing since we were separated and I don't know what she's been up to since then either.'_ Kai thought to himself that night before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Else where three miles from the dojo a young girl, with two tone hair, crimson eyes. And she is wearing a light blue tee-shirt, black skirt, even if it is too cold to ware one, black knee high boots, a white jacket, white gloves, a light blue bandana in her hair, and a small light blue scarf around her neck, is sitting on the roof of her home, that is in the middle of the woods, looking at the sky.

'_I wonder if he remembers me. I wonder what he has been doing for the past 15 years. I know something happened to him tonight I felt pain in my arm like something grazed it...'_ she thought.

"Hey Cathy! Come inside it's freezing outside and you need to get some sleep if you're going to visiting you twin tomorrow!" another girl called from inside the window that was below the girl named Cathy.

(A/N: You can't see what the girl is wearing, because she hidden by the window curtains and the window its self.)

"I'll be in a minute, Holly!" Cathy called back.

"Alright! If you say so!" Said Holly and Cathy came in a minute later and went to change before going to bed.

* * *

The following day everyone was getting the dojo ready for the party the next day, and Kai's wound was healing up nicely and it didn't bother him to much, and around noon they took a break and talked about the party except for Kai who was lost in his thoughts about yesterday as a group of five girls appeared on top of the wall that surrounded the dojo.

"Anyone here go by the name of Kai?" asked Holly as Kai looked up at them and stood up as well.

"I am. Who wants to know?" Kai asked the girls as they smiled and one of them, who had her hair pulled back in a braid with a white bandana in her hair as well, jumped down and the others followed in suite.

"I do. My name is Catharine Hiwatari and I have been looking for you." Cathy replied with a smile. (A/N: She's the one who has her hair in a braid.)

"Hiwatari? Your last name is Hiwatari?" asked Hillary in surprise as Cathy nodded her head.

"I never told you guys about her because I forgot all about her until two nights ago." Kai explained.

"You forgot me!" Cathy said in shock at what she just heard her twin brother say as she looked at him.

"Yeah. I had lost my memory for a while so I forgot. We have a lot of catching up to do." Kai told her with a sheepish grin on his face looking at her.

"I know, and that's alright... Hey how about you and I go for a walk and chat about our pasts and what we've been doing since we last saw each other?" Cathy suggested.

"Ok. You guys don't mind do you?" Kai asked his friends and they shook their heads.

"No, go right ahead, but we would like to know who the four of you are. And other things." Said Rei as he looked at Cathy's friends.

"I'll let you girls take care of that and anything else that needs to be explained. Kay?" Cathy said to them as they agreed and soon Kai and Cathy left to chat about their past.

* * *

"So Kai where have you been for these past 15 years?" Cathy asked as they walked.

"Well...let's see...after we were separated I lived with grandfather and then about two years later he sent me to the abby, that he always mentioned when we were together before mother and father died. Meet a really creepy guy named Boris who wears theses really freaky looking gooles and has purple hair, and he scares me to death when I think or see him. He beat me for things that I don't do or if I disobeyed him or grandfather, found a bit beast named black Dranzer and try to use it a almost destroy the entire abby and lost my memories in the process.

"Fled Russia, cause that were the abby was, and came here, started my own team and we were known as the Blade Sharks and we were undefeatable and then I meet the other Bade Breakers at the national regional qualifying tournament, and became the captain and we then won the Asian Tournament, and became friends with the White Tigers, Rei's old team, then we won the American Tournament, met Max's mother and her team the All Stars, then we met Oliver in France, Enquire in Italy, Robert and Johnny in Robert's Castle and battled them and we met the Dark Bladders before we met Oliver.

"Then we went to Russia and I led them to our hotel and on the way there we meet Boris and at the time I didn't remember him and then I had I night mare and went back to the abby, the following day, to find out why the abby and Boris were haughting my dreams and remembered that I had grown up there and continued deeper into the abby.

"Found Black Dranzer and became a traitor to the Blade Breakers and then gave them Dranzer because I thought that she wasn't strong and that Black Dranzer was stronger and took the three of the White Tigers bit beast's and all of the All Stars bit beasts and then challenged Tyson, Rei and Kenny, to a bey battle and Max came in when I was going to take their bit beast. And then I lost that match and I realized that Black Dranzer wasn't that strong and the ice broke around me and I started to sink along with the ice flow, because we were on a frozen lake, and the other guys pulled me off it, when I realized that the five of us were a team, before I was a goner. Returned Black Dranzer to Boris and then we had a party celebrating my return to the team.

"I told them about grandfather wanting to take over the world by using me, against my will, and then we fought the Demolition Boys. And I proved to everyone were my heart truly lies and that's with the Blade Breakers and we won the Russian Tournament and became world champions. And the following year we had to defend our title and that's when we met Hillary and made some new friends, and we did. Then a year later Max and Rei left the team and joined the White Tigers and the All Stars while I was trying to decide to leave or not and finally made up my mind and joined the Demolition Boys. And we did that because we each wanted a shot at the title and we lost site of our friendship and Tala made me realize that before I lost to Tyson again, for the seconded time.

"Max and Rei realized it after they lost to him as well, and after the tournament was over we asked him to for give us, well the others did and Tyson asked me if I was hoping that he would for give me for leaving the team too and I told him that I was, and thankfully Kenny and Hillary made Tyson realize that we were truly sorry even if I didn't want to admit it...and he did for give us and were friends again. And we have continued to defend our title together and we've sworn to never forget our friendship ever again and just recently grandfather tried to make me go back to the mansion with him and I refused and Boris was with him and he pulled a gun on me and I was shocked, but thankfully Tyson's grandfather jumped in between Boris and myself and stopped Boris but he shot me anyway but it didn't do much, just grazed my left arm and they left." Kai told her and look over at her and she was shock at what happened to him over the past 15 years.

"Oh Kai." Said Cathy putting her arms around his neck in a hug "I'm so sorry. You've gone through something far worse than I have." She said as they sat down on a hill in the park that they had walked to while Kai told her what he's been up to since they last saw each other.

'_So that's why my arm hurt last night...because Boris shot him.'_ Cathy thought to herself.

"It's ok. Zirconia." Said Kai as Cathy smiled at her middle name that they used as their first names.

"I guess it's my turn now. Well... I've lived with our god parents for a few years until they both died. Godmother had breast cancer and died from that and godfather died in a plane crash, he was on his way back from a business trip. I then lived on my own and had some one check in on me every now and then. I then meet Holly, Ally, Natalie, and Esa and we traveled together for a while and about five years ago I found this cottage in the middle of a clearing in the woods with a huge lake 35 feet from the back steps and we fixed the place up and decided to make it our home and it's three miles from Tyson's place and that's about it." said Zirconia.

"How did you know Tyson's dojo is three miles from the cottage?" asked Kai.

"Well Emerald, Esa was able to track Dranzer and she found out that you were three miles from us." Said Zirconia with a smile, the same smile that his mother gave him in his dream two nights ago.

"Oh I see. We should start heading back." Said Emerald noticing the time.

"Oh can we stay a little longer. Please Emerald?" Zirconia begged and Emerald agreed to stay a little longer and to watch the sun set.

* * *

Back with the others the girls told the boys, and Hillary about Kai and Cathy while they were talking.

"So let me get this straight Kai and Cathy are indicial twins that have been separated for the past 15 years and they promised each other that they would look for each other and now they finally did and they are remising of the past?" asked Tyson.

"Yes Tyson that is true." Said Natalie, who has long brown hair that is pulled back in a high pony tail, and has blue eyes. She wore a ¾ selves red shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

And they talked some more and by the time they were done talking the sun had set and Kai and Cathy hadn't returned yet.

"Where are they?" asked Max.

"Well they have been away from each other for the past 15 years, they're might still be chatting." Said Esa who has shoulder length brown hair, green eyes, and she wore glasses. She wore an orange tee-shirt, red kaprees, and brown shoes.

"No we're not." Said Kai as he walked up to them with Cathy asleep in his arms.

"Is she asleep?" Natalie asked him with a small smile that said _'figures she'd do that'_.

"Yes, we where watching the sun set and she fell asleep." Kai said with a rare smile that surprised the others.

"Why don't you girls spend the night here with us?" asked Rei.

"Ok." The other girls agreed and they all went inside and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kai was up before the sun and climbed up onto the roof to watch it rise in to the sky and that's were he stayed until everyone else got up.

"Where's Kai?" asked Cathy.

"Try the roof. I find him sitting up there watching the sunrise sometimes." Said Rei as Cathy walked out side and called up to her twin.

"Hey Emerald!! Come on down everyone is up!" Cathy yelled up to him, loud enough for the others to hear and wonder about the name Cathy had called Kai.

"Ok! I'll be down in a minute, Zirconia!" Kai replied before jumping off the roof and startling his team, who were still wondering about the names they used.

"Zirconia and Emerald? But I thought..." Tyson started.

"Emerald and Zirconia are our middle names, Tyson. My full name is Catharine _Zirconia_ Hiwatari and Kai's full name is Kai _Emerald_ Hiwatari. And only Kai can call me Zirconia and vise versa." Cathy explained to them putting emphasis on their middle names.

"Oh." Said the other Blade Breakers because Cathy's team, the Sky Angles, already knew about it because Cathy had told them when they first met.

"Hey do you girls want to join our Christmas party?" asked Hillary out of the blue.

The five girls talked it over and decided that it would be nice and they agreed to join them. So the Sky Angles left to do some shopping, because they needed to get something for the Blade Breakers and the other teams that where coming over for the party, while the Blade Breakers got the dojo ready for the party that was the following day.

And the day passed rather quickly but they got a lot done in 24 hours and they all went to bed, happy that the dojo was ready for the party and they couldn't wait for it to come.

* * *

Early the next day Kai and Cathy were the first ones up and the spent some quality time together before the others woke up and when they did wake up they waited for the other teams/gusts to arrive so they could start the party.

And soon they started to arrive The Blade Breakers introduced the Sky Angles to every one as they arrived and then once very one was there they started the party.

No one could believe that Kai had an identical twin sister and they were all shocked about it. And soon day faded into dusk, and dusk turned to night, and every one went to sleep in hops that Saint Nick would come that night.(A/N: Annie: Hey I rhymed!)

* * *

An ear pricing whistle suddenly shattered the silence and awoke everyone up, including Tyson, around 7:30 in the morning the following day.

"What was that? And who didn't it?" asked Tyson, as laughing could be heard from outside making everyone wonder who could be outside at this hour.

"I hear some one talking in Russian." Said Tala.

"I wonder who it is?" said Rei as he walked out side and everyone else followed and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Out side were Kai and Cathy playing in the snow! They had been outside since 5 in the morning talking about how they were going to wake every one up and now that, that was done, they were now having a snowball fight and acting like little kids!

Cathy was the first to notices the others watching them and she pick up a snow ball she throw the snowball at them and it hit Ally in the face, and Kai saw wear she throw the snowball and decided to do the same but the snow ball hit Tyson and they started to laugh again.

"What and you guys doing out here?" asked Esa as Ally and Tyson whipped the snow off their faces.

"What does it look like?" asked Cathy before turning to Kai and says "I think we should head in besides I'm freezing and we have been out here since 5."

"You're right, we have, let's go back inside." Kai agreed as they headed back inside with everyone else.

"Well it seems that it snowed last night." Said Kenny as everyone agreed while they got them selves ready.

Once everyone else was dressed they all gathered their presents up and started to open them.

* * *

The Blade Breakers all got similar gifts from each member of a team and the same went for everyone else. The gifts the All Stars gave them where like this: Kai got boxing gloves, Max got weights to left and they were not too heavy for him, Rei got a running outfit so he could go run/jog around when ever he wanted, Kenny also got a running outfit but in a much smaller size, Hillary got an aerobics workout video set, and Tyson also got an aerobics workout video set with weights.

The gifts the White Tigers had gotten them were wood statues of them and their bit beats. Tyson's was of him sitting on Dragoon's back and he looked like he was having a fun time and he had his trade mark grin on his face, and Dragoon looked like he was attacking an enemy, Kenny was sitting on the floor with a bunch of computers behind him but he was focused on the blade in front of him with Dizzi next to him on the floor, Rei's gift was of him sitting in a tree and he had an amused look on his face as he watched Drigger pounce on a mouse, that was actually a rock that looks like a mouse at a cretin angle, Max's was of him laying on Draciel's back with a box of sugar next to him and he had his trade mark hyper active grin on his face, Kai's was of him standing on a raking ball, with annoyed look on his face, while looking up at Dranzer who was preached on top of the arm of the crane with a laughing look on her face and Cathy was in it as well and she was sitting on the top of the cab of the carne pointing at Kai with one arm and the other was around her waist and she was laughing at them, with her Bit Beast, Isis, who had her wings out, as if she about to take flight and had an amused look on her face and looked like she were laughing at Kai and Dranzer as well. Hillary also got one from them as well and in her's she was standing next to a purple lioness, which apparently is her bit beast.

"For some reason I got the ideas for you gifts from a dream that I had one night back home and I told the others and we agreed to have them made so we could give them to you." Said Mariah

"So that's why Isis and I are with Kai and Dranzer." Said Cathy as Mariah nodded her head.

Then they opened the presents from the Majestics, Max's present was of him in a suit of armor and he was standing in a defensive pose and he was holding a sword and a shield. On his shield was a picture of Draciel with his last name across the top and there was a plague that said **_'The Majestic Max.'_** Tyson's was also in a suit of armor with a sword and shield and he was standing in a battle ready position, and on his shield was Dragoon and his last name and the plague said **_'The Majestic Tyson.'_** Rei's was in a similar pose and out fit as Tyson's and he had Drigger on his shield with his last name and the plague read **_'The Majestic Rei.'_** Kenny even had one and he was standing, not in a defensive pose or battle ready pose just standing, with his sword in its sheath and his shield in front of him, on the shield was a picture of a computer and his name, first name, across the top and **_'The Majestic Kenny,'_** was on the plague. Kai's was a little different because he was not standing, but he was sitting on a black rearing horse and he looked like a commander ordering his troops to attack, his sword was pointing in front of him and his shield was at his side, that had Dranzer on it with his last name atop, and his plague was different as well for it read **_'The Majestic And Fearless Kai.'_** Hillary and Cathy had one as well theirs were different from the guys, Hillary's gift was of her standing in an medieval dress and the plague read **_'The Beautiful Lady Hillary.'_** Cathy's was of her standing as in an medieval dress, like Hillary's, but there was another version of her in armor and her shield had Isis and her last name on it and her plague read **_'The Majestic And Beautiful Lady Catharine.'_**

"How did you know about me and Isis? You just meet me?" Cathy asked the Majestics.

"Well I had a dream, like Mariah, but I only saw you standing the way you are in your statue." Oliver told her as she nodded her head understanding him.

(A/N: I wish I could describe all of the presents that the Blade Breakers received but I just can't think of any but the ones that I have already done. )

After everyone open all of their presents everyone agreed that the best presents were from the Hiwatari twins (A/N: They had gotten really expensive gifts, that were one of a kind and were costumed made.) and they all agreed that this was the best Christmas party they ever had and they hoped to do it again next year.

* * *

And soon everyone, including Max and Rei, went back to their homes except for the Kai and the Sky Angles because they had no place to go except the cottage.

"Well Emerald do you want to join me and my team and live with us at the cottage? Or you could always go back to grandfather." Cathy said.

"True I could...but if I go back to him I'll get beaten for not being there for Christmas. I think I'll stay with you, Zirconia." Said Emerald.

"Ok, then it's settled. You'll be live with us. So let's go!" said Zirconia happily and they did but not before saying good bye to Tyson, Kenny and Hillary.

A month later they found out that Voltaire had died on Christmas eve, from a cold that he had caught, while looking for his grandson, Kai, because he had forgotten that he had told Kai that he'd be back to get him. (A/N: Kai and Cathy's parents erased Voltaire's memory of when he told Kai that he would be back to get him.) And he had left a will behind that said everything he owned went to his two grandchildren, Kai Emerald Hiwatari and Catharine Zirconia Hiwatari. And everyone, that didn't already know about her, found out that Catharine Zirconia Hiwatari was Kai's identical twin sister whom he had not seen or heard from over the past 15 years. And Kai and the Sky Angles kept the cottage and they moved into the Hiwatari mansion and lived there for the most part except for tournaments and the summers, which were spent in the cottage which they used as a summer house.

A month after Voltaire's death, Boris died in a plane crash; he was on his way to Japan when it happened, to try and get Voltaire's fortune from the Hiwatari twins, and the plane had also caught on fire. Kai, Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan all laughed at the fact that Boris died a fiery death that the five of them had all wished that would happen to either Boris or Voltaire because they hated them very much and they were glad that they would never see them ever again for the rest of their lives and they could live in peace now that those two were gone forever.

And everyone lived happily ever after and Kai finally got a happy Christmas and a sister who loves him with all of her heart and always would no matter what happens to the two of them.

_**THE END.

* * *

**_

We hope you liked it.

Annie: Yes we hope you did, and I'm sorry if it's long... I just can't seem to break it up into smaller pieces; to make chapters and I like this way, anyway.

Kai: Is that it?

Yes Kai, that's it.

Kai: Ooooh Kay... (_Says before walking away and yells with the Demolition Boys_) YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOIRS AND VOLTAIRE DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Annie: Ooooh Kay 0o it seems that they're a little too happy about that... 0o anyway...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone (_everyone from the fic included, yes even Boris and Voltaire, yells_): MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
